Potop/Rozdział LXXIII
Po rudnickich terminach poszedł król dalej w klin, między San a Wisłę, i nie przestał po staremu z tylną strażą iść, bo był nie tylko znamienitym wodzem, ale i rycerzem odwagi niezrównanej. Szli za nim pan Czarniecki, pan Witowski, pan Lubomirski i napędzali go jako zwierza do sieci. Luźne partie hałasowały dniem i nocą nad Szwedami. Żywności było coraz mniej wojsko coraz bardziej znużone i na duchu upadłe, zguby pewnej oczekujące. Zaszyli się na koniec Szwedzi w sam kąt, gdzie się dwie rzeki schodzą, i odetchnęli. Tu już z jednej strony broniła ich Wisła, z drugiej San, szeroko, jako zwykle wiosną rozlany, zaś trzeci bok trójkąta umocnił król potężnymi szańcami, na które pozaciągano działa. Nie do zdobycia to była pozycja, jeno można w niej było z głodu umrzeć. Ale i pod tym względem lepszej nabrali Szwedzi otuchy, gdyż spodziewali się, że im z Krakowa i innych fortec nadbrzeżnych wodą komendanci spyżę przyślą. Ot, zaraz pod bokiem był Sandomierz, w którym pułkownik Szynkler znaczne nagromadził zapasy. Toż i wnet je nadesłał, więc jedli, pili, spali, a zbudziwszy się, śpiewali luterskie psalmy na chwałę Bogu, że ich z tak ciężkiej toni wyratował. Lecz pan Czarniecki nowe gotował im ciosy. Sandomierz w szwedzkim ręku mógł ciągle przychodzić w pomoc głównej armii, umyślił więc pan Czarniecki jednym zamachem odebrać miasto, zamek, a Szwedów wyciąć. — Okrutne im sprawimy widowisko — mówił na radzie wojennej — będą patrzeć z tamtego brzegu, jako na miasto uderzym, a z pomocą przez Wisłę przyjść nie potrafią; my zaś, mając Sandomierz, żywności z Krakowa od Wirtza nie puścimy. Pan Lubomirski, pan Witowski i inni starzy wojownicy odradzali panu Czarnieckiemu ten postępek. — Dobrze by było — mówili — opanować tak znaczne miasto i siła moglibyśmy Szwedom tym zaszkodzić, ale jak go wziąć? Piechoty nie mamy, armat, wielkich nie mamy; trudno, by jazda na mury się darła. Na to pan Czarniecki: — Albo to nasi chłopi źle się na piechotę biją? Bylem takich Michałków parę tysięcy znalazł, wezmę nie tylko Sandomierz, ale i Warszawę! I nie słuchając dłużej niczyich rad, przeprawił się przez Wisłę. Ledwie po okolicy głos poszedł, sypnęło się do niego parę tysięcy luda, kto z kosą, kto z rusznicą, kto z muszkietem, i ruszyli pod Sandomierz. Wpadli do miasta dość niespodzianie i po ulicach wszczęła się rzeźba okrutna. Szwedzi bronili się zaciekle z okien, z dachów, lecz wytrzymać nawałności nie mogli. Wygnieciono ich jak robactwo po domach i wyparto całkiem z miasta. Szynkler schronił się z resztą do zamku, lecz Polacy tymże impetem ruszyli za nimi. Rozpoczął się szturm do bram i murów. Poznał Szynkler, że i w zamku się nie utrzyma. Więc zgarnął, co mógł, ludzi, rzeczy, zapasów żywności i wsadziwszy na szkuty, przeprawiał się do króla, który patrzył z drugiego brzegu na klęskę swoich, nie mogąc im iść w pomoc. Zamek wpadł w ręce polskie. Lecz chytry Szwed, uchodząc, podsadził pod mury, po piwnicach, beczki z prochem i z zapalonymi lontami. Zaraz, stanąwszy przed obliczem króla, powiedział mu tę wiadomość, aby mu serce rozweselić. — Zamek w powietrze wyleci ze wszystkimi ludźmi — rzekł. — Może i sam Czarniecki zginie. — Jeśli tak, to i ja chcę widzieć, jako pobożni Polacy do nieba lecieć będą-odrzekł król. I pozostał ze wszystkimi jenerałami na miejscu. Tymczasem, mimo zakazów Czarnieckiego, który zdradę przewidywał, wolentarze i chłopi rozbiegli się po całym zamku dla szukania ukrytych Szwedów i dla rabunku. Trąby grały larum, by kto żyw, chronił się do miasta, lecz oni nie słyszeli tych głosów lub nie chcieli na nie zważać. Nagle zatrzęsła się im ziemia pod nogami, grzmot straszny i huk targnęły powietrzem, olbrzymi słup ognia strzelił do góry, wyrzucając w powietrze ziemię, mury, dachy, cały zamek i przeszło pięćset ciał tych, którzy się cofnąć nie zdołali. Karol Gustaw w boki się wziął z radości, a usłużni dworacy wnet zaczęli powtarzać jego słowa. — Do nieba idą Polacy! do nieba! do nieba! Lecz przedwczesna to była radość, bo niemniej Sandomierz został w ręku polskim i nie mógł już zaopatrywać w żywność głównej armii, zamkniętej w kącie rzecznym. Pan Czarniecki rozbił obóz naprzeciw Szwedów, po drugiej stronie Wisły, i pilnował przeprawy. Zaś pan Sapieha, hetman wielki litewski i wojewoda wileński, nadciągnął z Litwinami z drugiej strony i położył się za Sanem. Obsaczono tedy Szwedów zupełnie; chwycono ich jakoby w kleszcze. — Potrzask zapadł! — mówili między sobą żołnierze w polskich obozach. Każdy bowiem, najmniej nawet ze sztuką wojenną obznajmiony, rozumiał, że zguba wisi nad najezdnikami nieuchronna, chybaby nadeszły na czas posiłki i wyrwały ich z toni. Rozumieli to i Szwedzi; co rano oficerowie i żołnierze przychodząc nad brzeg Wisły spoglądali z rozpaczą w oczach i w sercu na czerniejące po drugiej stronie zastępy groźnej jazdy Czarnieckiego. Następnie szli nad San, tam znów wojska pana Sapieżyńskie czuwały dzień i noc, gotowe przyjąć ich szablą i muszkietem. O przeprawie bądź przez San, bądź przez Wisłę, póki oba wojska stały w pobliżu, nie było co i myśleć. Mogliby chyba Szwedzi wracać do Jarosławia tąż samą drogą, którą przyszli, ale to wiedzieli, że w takim razie ani jeden z nich nie zobaczyłby już Szwecji. Poczęły więc im płynąć ciężkie dni, cięższe jeszcze, bo swarliwe i pełne hałasów, noce... Żywność znowu się kończyła. Tymczasem pan Czarniecki, zostawiwszy komendę nad wojskiem panu Lubomirskiemu i wziąwszy laudańską chorągiew dla asysty, przeprawił się przez Wisłę powyżej ujścia Sanu, aby się z panem Sapiehą zobaczyć i o dalszej wojnie z nim naradzić. Tym razem nie potrzeba było pośrednictwa Zagłoby, aby dwóch wodzów do siebie dopasować, obaj bowiem miłowali ojczyznę więcej niż każden siebie samego, obaj byli gotowi dla niej poświęcić prywatę, miłość własną i ambicję. Hetman litewski nie zazdrościł Czarnieckiemu, Czarniecki również hetmanowi, owszem, obaj się wielbili wzajemnie, toteż spotkanie między nimi było takie, że aż najstarszym żołnierzom łzy stanęły w oczach. — Roście Rzeczpospolita, raduje się miła ojczyzna, gdy tacy jej synowie w ramiona się biorą — mówił do Wołodyjowskiego i do Skrzetuskich Zagłoba. — Czarniecki straszny wojennik i szczera dusza, ale i Sapia do rany przyłóż, to się zgoi. Bodaj się tacy na kamieniu rodzili. Oto skóra by na Szwedach spierzchła, żeby owe afekta największych ludzi widzieć mogli. Czymże to oni nas bowiem zawojowali, jeżeli nie niezgodą a zawiścią panów. Zali siłą nas zmogli, co? Ot, takich rozumiem! Dusza w człeku skacze na widok takiego spotkania. Ręczę też wam i za to, że nie będzie suche, bo Sapio okrutnie uczty lubi, a już z takim konfidentem chętnie sobie cuglów popuści. — Bóg łaskaw! zło mija! Bóg łaskaw! — mówił Jan Skrzetuski. — Obacz, abyś nie bluźnił! — odrzekł mu na to Zagłoba — każde zło musi minąć, bo gdyby wiecznie trwało, to byłby dowód, że diabeł rządzi światem, nie zaś Pan Jezus, któren miłosierdzie ma nieprzebrane. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im widok Babinicza, którego wyniosłą postać ujrzeli z dala ponad falą głów innych. Pan Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba poczęli zaraz kiwać na niego, lecz on tak zapatrzony był w pana Czarnieckiego, że ich zrazu nie zauważył. — Patrzcie — rzekł Zagłoba — jako się chłop zmizerował! — Nie musiał wiele wskórać przeciw księciu Bogusławowi — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — inaczej byłby weselszy. — I pewno, że nie wskórał. Wiadomo, że Bogusław pod Malborgiem, razem ze Szteinbokiem, przeciw fortecy czyni. — W Bogu nadzieja, że nic nie sprawią! Na to pan Zagłoba: — Choćby też i Malborg wzięli, my tymczasem Carolum Gustavum capti-vabimus; obaczym, czy fortecy za króla nie oddadzą. — Patrzcie! Babinicz idzie już do nas! — przerwał Skrzetuski. On zaś istotnie, dostrzegłszy ich, począł odsuwać tłum na obie strony i dążyć ku nim kiwając im czapką i uśmiechając się z daleka. Przywitali się jak dobrzy znajomi i przyjaciele. — Co słychać? Cóżeś, panie kawalerze, uczynił z księciem? — pytał Zagłoba. — Źle słychać, źle! Ale nie pora o tym powiadać. Teraz do stołów zasiądziemy. Waszmościowie zostaniecie tu na noc; chodźcież do mnie po uczcie na nocleg, między moich Tatarów. Szałas mam wygodny, to sobie przy kielichach pogawędzim do rana. — Jak tylko ktoś mądrze mówi, nie ja się przeciwię! — odparł Zagłoba.— Powiedz nam jeno, od czegoś tak wymizerniał? — Bo mnie w bitwie razem z koniem obalił i rozbił ten piekielnik, jako gliniany garnek, że jeno od tej pory żywą krwią pluwam i przyjść do siebie nie mogę. W miłosierdziu Pana naszego Chrystusa nadzieja, że jeszcze krew z niego wytoczę. Ale teraz chodźmy, bo już pan Sapieha z panem Czarnieckim poczynają sobie świadczyć i o pierwszy krok się ceremoniować. Znak to, że stoły gotowe. Z wielkim sercem tu na was czekamy, boście też juchy szwedzkiej dość rozlali. — Niech inni mówią, jakem dokazywał! — rzekł Zagłoba — mnie nie wypada! Wtem całe tłumy ruszyły się i poszli wszyscy na majdan między namioty, na którym zastawione były stoły. Pan Sapieha wystąpił na cześć pana Czarnieckiego jak król. Stół, przy którym posadzono kasztelana, był szwedzkimi chorągwiami nakryty. Miody i wina lały się ze stągiew, aż obaj wodzowie podchmielili sobie nieco pod koniec. Nie brakło wesołości, żartów, wiwatów, gwaru, aż, lubo pogoda była cudna i słońce nad podziw dogrzewało, chłód wieczorny spędził wreszcie ucztujących. Wówczas Kmicic zabrał swoich gości między Tatarów. Siedli tedy w jego namiocie na łubach, obficie wszelkiego rodzaju zdobyczą wypchanych, i gwarzyć poczęli o Kmicicowej wyprawie. — Bogusław teraz jest pod Malborgiem — mówił pan Andrzej — a inni powiadają, że u elektora, z którym razem na odsiecz królowi ma ciągnąć. — To lepiej! to się spotkamy! Wy, młodzi, nie umiecie sobie z nim poradzić, obaczym, jak sobie stary da rady! Z różnymi się spotykał, ale z Zagłobą jeszcze nie. Powiadam, że się spotkamy, chyba mu książę Janusz w testamencie zalecił, żeby Zagłobę z dala omijał. Może to być! — Elektor chytry człek — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski — i niech tylko ujrzy, że z Carolusem źle, wnet będzie wszystkie obietnice i przysięgi relaksował. — A ja wam mówię, że nie — rzekł Zagłoba. — Nikt nie jest na nas bardziej zawzięty jako Prusak. Gdy twój sługa. który cię pod nogi musiał podejmować i szaty twoje czyścić, panem twoim przy odmianie fortuny zostanie, to właśnie tym będzie sroższy, im byłeś mu panem łaskawszym. — To zaś czemu? — pytał Wołodyjowski. — Bo mu jego służebna kondycja w pamięci zostanie, i mścił się będzie za nią na tobie, choćbyś mu same dobrodziejstwa świadczył. — Mniejsza z tym! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Nieraz też się zdarza, że i pies pana w rękę ukąsi. Niech nam Babinicz lepiej o swojej wyprawie powiada. — Słuchamy! — rzekł Skrzetuski. Kmicic pomilczawszy chwilę nabrał tchu i począł rozpowiadać o ostatniej wojnie Sapieżyńskiej z Bogusławem, o klęsce tego ostatniego pod Janowem, na koniec o tym, jak książę Bogusław rozbiwszy w puch Tatarów jego samego wraz z koniem na ziemię obalił i z życiem uszedł. — A powiadałeś waszmość — przerwał Wołodyjowski -że go będziesz ze swymi Tatary choćby do Bałtyku ścigał... Na to Kmicic: — A waszmość mnie powiadałeś także w swoi m czasie, jako tu obecny pan Skrzetuski, gdy mu Bohun umiłowaną dziewkę porwał, przecie i jej, i zemsty zaniechał dlatego, że ojczyzna była w potrzebie; z kim kto przestaje, takim się staje, jam zaś z waszmościami się zadał i śladem ich iść pragnę. — Bogdaj ci tak Matka Boska nagrodziła jak Skrzetuskiemu! — odrzekł Zagłoba. — Wszelako wolałbym, żeby twoja dziewka była teraz w puszczy niż w Bogusławowym ręku. — Nic to! — zakrzyknął Wołodyjowski — odzyszczesz ją! — Mam ja do odzyskania nie tylko jej personę, ale jej estymę i afekt. — Jedno przyjdzie za drugim — rzekł pan Michał — choćbyś osobę miał i gwałtem brać, jako to wówczas... pamiętasz? — Tego nie uczynię więcej! Tu począł pan Andrzej wzdychać ciężko, a po chwili rzekł: — Nie tylkom tamtej nie odzyskał, ale jeszcze i drugą Bogusław m i porwał. — Czysty Turek! jak mi Bóg miły! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. A pan Michał począł wypytywać: — Jaką drugą? — At, siła powiadać — odrzekł Kmicic. — Była jedna dziewka, okrutnie gładka w Zamościu, która się panu staroście kałuskiemu haniebnie podobała. Ów, że siostry, księżnej Wiśniowieckiej, się boi, nie śmiał przy niej zbyt nacierać, umyślił tedy dziewkę wysłać ze mną, niby do pana Sapiehy, po spadek na Litwę, w rzeczy zaś dlatego, by mi ją o pół mili za Zamościem odjąć i w jakiej pustce osadzić, w której by nikt zapałom jego nie mógł przeszkadzać. Alem ja zwietrzył tę intencję. "Chcesz ty ze mnie (pomyślałem) rajfura swego uczynić? — czekaj!" I ludzi mu wybatożyłem, a pannę w całej panieńskiej cnocie do pana Sapiehy odwiozłem. Mówię waćpaństwu, dziewka krasna jako szczygieł, ale zacna... Ja też już inny człek, a moi kompanionowie! Panie, świeć nad ich duszą! dawno już popróchnieli w ziemi! — Cóż to była za dziewka? — spytał Zagłoba. — Z zacnego domu, respektowa księżnej pani Wiśniowieckiej. Niegdyś była zmówiona z Litwinem Podbipiętą, któregoście waćpanowie znali... — Anusia Borzobohata!!! — wrzasnął zrywając się z miejsca Wołodyjowski. Zagłoba zerwał się także z kupy wojłoków. — Panie Michale, pohamuj się! Lecz pan Wołodyjowski skoczył jak kot ku Kmicicowi. — Tyżeś, zdrajco, dał ją porwać Bogusławowi?! — Nie krzywdź mnie! — rzekł Kmicic. — Odwiozłem ją szczęśliwie do hetmana, staranie o niej takowe jak o siostrze mając, a Bogusław porwał ją nie mnie, ale innemu oficerowi, z którym pan Sapieha do swojej rodziny ją odesłał, a który zwał się Głowbicz czy jak, dobrze nie pamiętam. — Gdzie on jest? — Nie masz go tu, bo poległ. Tak przynajmniej oficerowie Sapieżyńscy powiadali. Ja osobno z Tatary Bogusława podchodziłem, więc dobrze nic nie wiem. Ale miarkując z twojej alteracji, widzę, że jednaki nas termin spotkał, jeden człek nas pokrzywdził, a skoro tak jest, to się przeciw niemu połączmy, by wspólnie krzywdy i zemsty dochodzić. Wielki on pan i wielki rycerz, a przecie myślę, że ciasno mu będzie w całej Rzeczypospolitej, gdy takich dwóch będzie miał wrogów. — Masz moją rękę! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Już my odtąd druhy na śmierć i życie! Któren go pierwszy znajdzie, ten mu za dwóch zapłaci. Dałby Bóg mnie pierwszemu, bo że jego krew wytoczę, to jako amen w pacierzu! Tu pan Michał począł tak okrutnie wąsikami ruszać i po szabli się macać, że pana Zagłobę aż strach wziął, wiedział bowiem, że z panem Michałem nie ma żartów. — Nie chciałbym ja być teraz księciem Bogusławem — rzekł po chwili — choćby mi kto całe Inflanty do tytułu dodał. Dość jednego takiego żbika, jak Kmicic, mieć na sobie, a cóż dopiero pana Michała! Ba! mało tego, bo i ja z wami foedus zawieram. Moja głowa, wasze szable! Nie wiem, czyli jest potentat w chrześcijaństwie, który by przed taką potęgą nie zadrżał. Do tego i Pan Bóg prędzej, później umknie mu fortuny, bo nie może być, aby na zdrajcę i heretyka kary nie było... Kmicic już mu i tak nieźle sadła za skórę zalał. — Nie neguję, że spotkała go ode mnie niejedna konfuzja — odrzekł pan Andrzej. I kazawszy nalać kielichy opowiedział, jako Sorokę z więzów uwolnił. Zamilczał tylko o tym, że pierwej się do nóg Radziwiłłowi rzucił, bo na samo wspomnienie tej chwili krew go zalewała. Pan Michał rozweselił się słuchając opowiadania, a w końcu rzekł: — Niech ci Bóg sekunduje, Jędrek! Z takim rezolutem można by i do piekła iść! To tylko bieda, że nie zawsze będziem mogli razem chodzić, bo służba służbą. Mnie mogą wysłać w jedną stronę Rzeczypospolitej, ciebie w drugą. Nie wiadomo, który na niego pierwszy trafi. Kmicic pomilczał chwilę. — Po sprawiedliwości, ja powinien bym go dostać. Jeśli znów tylko z konfuzją nie wyjdę, bo... wstyd przyznać się, ale ja na rękę temu piekielnikowi zdzierżyć nie mogę... — To ja cię wszystkich moich arkanów wyuczę! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. — Albo ja! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Nie! Wybaczaj waszmość, wolę u Michała się uczyć! — odparł Kmicic. — Choć on taki rycerz, a przecież się go z panią Kowalską nie boję, bylem był wyspan! — wtrącił Roch. — Cicho, Rochu! — odpowiedział Zagłoba — żeby cię Bóg przez jego ręce za chełpliwość nie pokarał. — O wa! Nie będzie mi nic! Biedny pan Roch nie był szczęśliwym prorokiem, lecz mu się okrutnie w tej chwili z czupryny kurzyło i gotów był cały świat wyzwać na rękę. Inni też pili mocno, sobie na zdrowie, Bogusławowi i Szwedom na pohybel. — Słyszałem — rzekł Kmicic — iż gdy tylko tych Szwedów tu zetrzem i króla dostaniem, zaraz pod Warszawę pociągniemy. Potem pewnie będzie i wojnie koniec. Potem za się przyjdzie na elektora kolej. — O to! to! to! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Słyszałem, jak sam pan Sapieha to kiedyś powiadał, a on, jako człek wielki, lepiej kalkuluje. Powiada tedy do nas: "Ze Szwedem będzie fryszt! z Septentrionami już jest, ale z elektorem nie powinniśmy się w żadne układy bawić. Pan Czarniecki (powiada) z Lubomirskim pójdą do Brandenburgii, a ja z panem podskarbim litewskim do Prus elektorskich, a jeżeli potem (mówi) nie przyłączymy Prus na wieki do Rzeczypospolitej, to chyba w kancelarii nie ma ani jednej takiej głowy, jak pan Zagłoba, który na własną rękę listami elektorowi groził." — Także Sapio powiadał? — spytał Zagłoba czerwieniejąc z zadowolenia. — Wszyscy to słyszeli. A jam był okrutnie rad, bo ta sama rózga Bogusława wysiecze, i jeśli nie prędzej, to wówczas na pewno go dosięgniem. — Byle z tymi Szwedami prędzej skończyć, byle skończyć! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Jechał ich sęk! Niech ustąpią Inflanty i miliony pozwolą, darujem ich zdrowiem. — Złapał Kozak Tatarzyna, a Tatarzyn za łeb trzyma! — odparł śmiejąc się Jan Skrzetuski. — Jeszcze Carolus w Polsce, jeszcze Kraków, Warszawa, Poznań i wszystkie znamienitsze miasta w jego ręku, a ojciec już chcesz, żeby się okupował. Ej, siła się jeszcze przyjdzie napracować, nim o elektorze pomyślimy! A jest armia Szteinboka, a prezydia, a Wirtz! — wtrącił Stanisław. — To czemu tu siedzim z założonymi rękami? — spytał nagle Roch wytrzeszczając oczy — nie możem to Szwedów bić? — Głupiś, Rochu! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Wuj zawsze jedno, a ja, jakom żyw, widziałem czółna nad brzegiem. Można by pojechać i choć straż porwać. Ciemno, choć w pysk bij; nim się opatrzą, to i wrócim, a fantazję kawalerską obu wodzom pokażem. Jak waszmościowie nie chcecie, to sam pójdę! — Ruszyło martwe cielę ogonem, dziw nad dziwy! — rzekł z gniewem Zagłoba. Lecz Kmicicowi poczęły zaraz nozdrza latać. — Niezła myśl! niezła myśl! — rzekł. — Niezła dla czeladzi, ale nie dla tego, kto powagę kocha. Ludzie, miejcie respekt dla siebie samych! Toż pułkownikami jesteście, a chcecie w drapichrustów się bawić. — Pewnie, że nie bardzo wypada! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Lepiej spać pójdźmy, bo późno. Wszyscy zgodzili się na tę myśl, więc zaraz klękli do pacierzy i poczęli je w głos odmawiać; po czym pokładli się na wojłokach i wnet usnęli snem sprawiedliwych. Lecz w godzinę później zerwali się wszyscy na równe nogi, gdyż huk wystrzałów rozległ się za rzeką, za czym gwar, krzyki powstały w całym Sapieżyńskim obozie. — Jezus Maria! — krzyknął Zagłoba. — Szwedzi następują! — Co waść gadasz?! — odpowiedział chwytając szablę Wołodyjowski. — Rochu, bywaj! — wołał Zagłoba, któren w nagłych razach lubił mieć siostrzana przy sobie. Lecz Rocha nie było w namiocie. Wybiegli więc na majdan. Tłumy już były przed namiotami i wszyscy dążyli nad rzekę; po drugiej bowiem stronie widać było błyskawice ognia i huk rozlegał się coraz większy. — Co się stało? co się dzieje? — pytano straży porozstawianych licznie nad brzegiem. Lecz straże nic nie widziały. Jeden z żołnierzy opowiadał, iż słyszał coś, jakby plusk fali, lecz że mgła wisiała nad wodą, więc nie mógł nic dostrzec, nie chciał zaś za byle odgłosem alarmować obozu. Zagłoba, wysłuchawszy relacji, chwycił się za głowę z desperacji. — Roch pojechał do Szwedów! Mówił, że straż chce porwać! — Dla Boga! Może to być! — zawołał Kmicic. — Ustrzelą mi chłopa, jak Bóg na niebie! — desperował dalej Zagłoba. — Mości panowie, czy nie ma żadnego ratunku Panie Jezu! chłop jak złoto najszczersze! Nie masz takiego drugiego w obu wojskach. Co mu do głupiego łba strzeliło?!... Matko Boża, ratujże go w tej toni!... — Może przypłynie, mgła sroga! Nie obaczą go! — Będę tu czekał choćby do rana. Matko Boża! Matko Boża! Tymczasem strzały po przeciwnym brzegu poczęły się uspokajać, światła gasły stopniowo i po godzinie zapanowało głuche milczenie. Zagłoba chodził nad brzegiem rzeki jako kura, która kaczęta wodzi, i wyrywał sobie resztki włosów z czupryny, lecz próżno czekał, próżno desperował. Ranek ubielił rzekę, wreszcie słońce zeszło, a Roch nie wracał. Kategoria:Potop